Bargaining
by alice.bit.me
Summary: When Bella and Edward make an agreement following their marriage, it will have disastrous consequences for the new couple.


I woke to Edward stroking my arm softly, the bruises from our sole lovemaking fading to yellow, mere shadows of what they had been. His hand stilled atop mine, and I looked up to his face. He paid me no mind and picked up my hand, lifting it by the fingers to his lips. He kissed the beautiful band that would rest forever on my ring finger. His eyes lifted to mine, the topaz just as breathtaking as the first time I saw him. A smile played across the corners of his lips.

"You married me," he said slowly, smile widening.

I sighed but couldn't help smiling, just a little. His eyes sparkled more than his skin in the sun and my heart nearly stopped beating.

"I did. Bella Swan…married at eighteen," I laughed. I wondered what pre-Forks, pre-Edward Bella would have to say about that fact.

"It's Bella _Cullen_ now," he murmured, leaning in to kiss my throat. "And it will be Bella Cullen forever."

"That might be difficult, Edward," I said slowly. His eyes shot up to mine. "No, I just meant…when we enter high school already married. . ."

His lips stretched into another dazzling smile, and he lowered them to my shoulder.

"I'll just get to win you over and over again," he whispered. "Emmett and Rosalie get married all the time."

I scoffed. "Alice had enough fun with our first wedding."

He chuckled and his lips continued up my jaw.

"You do realize we have a few years before we have to start over, love," he said. "We have a few years at Dartmouth, broken up by your transformation, which will help. I can play as old as twenty-five if I have to. And we can always push it."

"I meant what I said about staying human, Edward," I reminded him. If he hadn't been inhumanly strong, I may have just slightly pushed him away. "I'll give you more time."

He sighed harshly, cool breath fanning out over my ear.

"Bella," he said softly. "It's not that I don't _want_ you. You know that I do. But I can't hurt you again. I won't be able to live with myself if it gets worse."

I rolled over to face him, pressing him back and my lips to his. I wasn't strong enough to apply the kind of pressure I wanted, but I was sure my intent would be clear. He kissed me back for a few moments, but then pushed me away firmly by the hips. I pouted, but his stare remained resolute.

"Edward, we had no idea what to expect that time. All things considered, it went really well," I explained. "We know what's going to happen this time, and we'll be better prepared for it."

He nuzzled the hollow of my throat with his lips, and gave me an apologetic look.

"Bella, I can't compromise on this," he said decisively.

"Two years?" I offered. He sucked in a harsh breath. I knew that this was tearing him apart. Everything he wanted for me, in exchange for the one thing he was determined he couldn't give. "I'll do two years, and…and…I'll let you buy me presents whenever you want those whole two years! Please, Edward."

His eyes went down, obviously fighting very hard against my offer. I nudged his chin with my fingers, and his golden eyes reluctantly met mine.

"I do want to stay human a while longer," I told him, putting every bit of force I could muster behind my words. I kissed him softly, then trailed my lips up to his ear. "I want to enjoy college." I placed a kiss just below his earlobe. "And being a hormone driven newlywed." Another a few inches lower, right beneath the jaw. "And having human friends, without superpowers or unnatural strength."

He shuddered, and I could tell he was losing his battle for self control. I never thought I'd see the day. Knowing I was finally winning, I lightly ran my fingernails down his bare, hard as marble chest. He sighed and relaxed back, but I could tell he was anything but relaxed.

"Four years," he suggested. "Finish your first degree."

"The highest I'll go is two, Edward," I said, determined to not give any more ground on this issue.

"I believe it's you who's asking something of me?" he reminded, smiling and allowing his eyes to drift closed. "If you want me to consider two, you'd better give me something worth considering."

I bit my lip and leaned up onto my elbows, the sheet wrapping around my body. I slid a bit closer to him; it was still early but so warm on the island.

"I'm willing to do just about anything you want in those two years, Edward. Presents, cars, vacations…anything you want," I said, resigning to his generous nature. I've never liked people spending money on me, and I definitely never liked attention. However, from him, it didn't seem so bad anymore. And it wasn't as if the stock market would take a drastic turn that Alice couldn't predict.

"Three years?" he requested shyly, flashing a small grin that he knew would render me weak. After I finished melting, I tightened my lips into a hard line.

"I said two, Edward," I said again, with more venom in my voice than was in his whole vampire body. He smiled a bit wider for a moment, before grimacing. However, he regained his calm. I could almost see the light bulb go off in his head, and his expression brightened.

"Two years and I get to spoil you forever. That's my final offer," he said, wrapping an icy arm around my waist. I groaned; he knew he had me.

"Two years at Dartmouth and a lifetime of being spoiled…Edward Cullen," I stated. "You drive a very hard bargain."

He grinned and laughed, rolling me under him. He lightly pressed my hips against the bed, letting me know that he was more powerful. I tugged on his hair, and he obliged and pressed his lips to mine. Wrapping arms and legs around each other, we quickly went further than his recent control would have allowed. Before I was divested of all clothing, he stopped me to whisper in my ear.

"We leave for New Hampshire tomorrow. I want you to see our home."

*****

As I slowly woke, I felt the familiar soreness all over my body. I'd barely slept that night, but I awoke fully refreshed and unable to suppress a grin. I rolled over, expecting to crash into a cold, hard chest. I hit only more bed, and a piece of paper was crumpled beneath my shoulder. Edward had gone hunting, and instructed me to get my things together and we would leave when he returned. The ink on the paper smeared when I ran my fingertips over it, so I knew I had at least an hour.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and pulled my suitcases out from the spacious closets. It didn't take long to throw my belongings into the cases, and I changed into a loose white sundress and sandals, befitting my bright mood. The material was soft and gauzy, and the dress barely reached my knees. It wasn't scandalous enough to delay our departure, but I knew my husband would be appreciative.

I rolled the word – husband – around in my head for a moment, the corners of my mouth turning up in a smile. I could get used to the sound of that for eternity. Edward Cullen, the man of my dreams, even though he felt himself better suited to a nightmare. I didn't think I would ever tire of his sparkling topaz eyes, or that dazzling smile. It didn't matter if he was a creature of dreams or nightmares anyway, after a few short years, I'd never dream again.

I set my luggage near the doors, and began to put my personal belongings in my purse. My wallet went in, containing my shiny black credit card, in the name of Isabella Cullen, as well as enough cash to buy my way out of an emergency. Next were the keys to my Mercedes, and to the Cullen household. I dropped in my passport, and paused as I picked up my cell phone. I was certain that the old clunky stick phone would be replaced as soon as Edward got a chance. I had an unread text message, and flipped the cover open to see that it was from Jacob.

_I hope you enjoy your honeymoon._

I sighed heavily, feeling immensely guilty for all the worry I'd caused Jacob. I couldn't ever feel guilty for choosing Edward, my heart and soul, but I knew that it was hard on my best friend. He couldn't seem to grasp that someday he would be happy, and that the happiness he sought with me was a mere caricature of what he would feel someday.

I keyed his speed dial, and waited a few moments for his husky voice, so different from my Edward's smooth velvet, to answer.

"Bells?" he questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be writhing in pain, or a bloodthirsty monster, or something like that, by now?"

I chuckled. Leave it to Jacob to be delicate.

"Edward and I discussed it further," I replied. He growled slightly at the mention of my husband's name, but listened. "I'm going to spend a few years at Dartmouth, then change."

"What brought this on? The Bella I remember couldn't wait to be a leech," he commented.

"I decided I wanted more human time, to enjoy being newlywed," I said casually, trying to leave all details out.

He groaned. "Bells…you don't mean to tell me that you and the bloodsucker…" Before I could respond, he made a retching noise. "Seriously Bella, I didn't need that mental image. Though, I'm surprised he didn't snap you in half."

"He has amazing control, Jacob. And you know how loathe he is to cause me pain," I told him. I looked down at the time on my phone, and smiled, knowing my love would be returning soon. "Look, Jake, I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry. You've got a few more years of human Bella ahead of you."

"Thank you, Bella. I know you didn't do it for me, but thank you."

"No problem, Jake," I said, and hung up just as I heard the door latch shut. I tossed my phone into my purse as Edward sped into the bedroom and pushed me back into the soft mattress, nuzzling at my cheek. His eyes were a bright gold. He'd overindulged, but it would make him calm for the entirety of the trip back to New Hampshire.

"Miss me?" I laughed as he loosened his hold, but kept me pinned under him.

"Well when I go away for hardly an hour, and my wife is on the phone with werewolves…you can't expect a man to not be jealous," his silky voice breathed into my ear. I giggled at his cold breath over my ear and neck.

"Edward, as much as I'd like to continue this, we have a bit of travel ahead of us today," I said, undoubtedly bursting his bubble. He mumbled just loud enough for me to make out his complaints, but scooped me up, putting my purse in my lap and grabbing my bags with the other hand, depositing me in the boat that we came here in.

Leaning into my husband's icy cool arm, I let the sun dance across my face, and felt the wind whip my hair about, blowing my scent right into his face. I smiled at his discomfort, but melted when he turned to smile at me, sparkling almost magically in the sun.

I could never regret giving this man everything I had. And I know I wouldn't regret giving him forever.

*****

I don't know what else I should have expected out of a Cullen, especially Edward. The rented SUV pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful New England home. A few miles out from Dartmouth, in between a few homes rested a beautiful white two story house. Windows lined the front, and a large yard rested in back. There was a three-car garage, and I could only wonder what rested inside. We stopped at the mailbox, and Edward reached out to retrieve the bills. Dropping them in the compartment next to his leg, he smiled over at me, resting his hand on my thigh.

We parked in the driveway, and he walked at just above human speed to my door, opening it for me and helping me out. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he walked me up the drive, pausing when a neighbor exited their home. Separated by ours by just a hedge, this older woman's house was yellow, with all the signs of wear I'm sure Edward spent thousands erasing from our home.

She carried a casserole dish, and I smiled up at Edward as he slid his hand into mine and lead me over towards her. Ever the gentleman, he released my hand and took the hot dish from her, and she seemed utterly speechless at his beauty. I chuckled softly, knowing full well what she was experiencing.

"Hi, I'm Martha. My husband John and I live next door, I couldn't help but notice the movers the last few days, and wanted to welcome our new neighbors personally," she said warmly. Her tone started slightly shaky, as if Edward and I had taken her by surprise. "I, of course, expected you to be…"

"Older?" Edward supplied. His voice was pure and silken, ready to bewitch even the most stonehearted of humans. Martha smiled wider. Edward balanced the dish easily with one hand and wrapped the other around my shoulder. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she recovered quickly. "It's very nice to meet you. Newlyweds?" she enquired.

"Yes, we just returned from our honeymoon," I replied, wrapping my arm around Edward's waist. I didn't much enjoy playing the happy housewife, but I knew the less Martha questioned our situation the more peace we would enjoy.

"Why did you choose to move here?" she asked. The rest was implied…this area was hardly cheap.

"We are attending Dartmouth this fall, and I wanted us to have a home close," Edward replied. He nodded to her politely, signaling the end of the conversation. "We should get inside. I have yet to show my wife our home. It was a bit of a surprise."

Martha nodded quickly. "Of course, of course, dear," she smiled warmly at him. "Come over if you ever need anything."

"We'll keep that in mind," I said, as Edward steered me towards our front door.

The entry alone took my breath away. Smooth tile, dark wood and white walls. It was clean and screamed Cullen in design, but held the old world charm that would be expected of an old home. Pictures lined the walls, of his family, of mine, and of us together. There weren't many, but since we were just married, it wouldn't seem out of place that our life together wasn't very well catalogued.

Everything was clean, and there wasn't a hint of clutter. Every room seemed to be missing a few pieces of furniture, however, and I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was how you wanted it," he explained. "I didn't want to add too much…my wife's tastes need to be accounted for as well."

I smiled, but bit my lip when I realized how much this all had cost him. Before I could voice any concern, he pressed into my ear.

"Remember, two years and I get to spoil you forever," he reminded me. I groaned, but knew this was the bargain I had struck with him. I suppose I could live with choosing my own furniture. He pulled me up into his arms and walked me upstairs. The hallways were narrow, but it didn't feel cramped at all. Our bedroom was a light and airy room, with a full wall of windows, much like his home in Forks.

"Alice?" I asked, peeking into the closet, filled with everything from jeans to formal gowns. He grimaced and nodded.

"She was very excited about a 'married Bella' wardrobe," he supplied. He pushed past me, lightly setting me to his side. Plucking out a deep blue cocktail dress and black flats, he smiled. "We're going to take the rental back, and then I'm taking my wife out for a nice dinner. I'll even order something if it makes you feel better."

I rolled my eyes and took the clothes from him.

"No use in wasting anything," I smiled, as I disappeared behind the dressing screen and emerged moments later in the new outfit. He grinned widely and handed me a car key. I looked down at my hands, expecting to see the familiar Mercedes logo, or even the key to his shiny Volvo. Instead, I held the key to his Aston Martin Vanquish, the most special of special occasion cars. "Edward…I can't drive this."

"Fine, you'll drive the SUV. Of course…they do roll more easily, and you don't know the way very well…" he put his fingers to his chin, before nodding. "You're driving the Vanquish. And I'll hear no complaining."

I stomped down the stairs in slight frustration, but humored him and drove his car without complaint. Martha poked her head out of her flower garden, undoubtedly taken back by the young couple with the huge house and expensive cars.

_So much for blending in, Edward,_ I thought.

Pulling out onto the street in this much too valuable car, I wondered just what I had gotten myself into bargaining with a vampire.

Thanks to my beta – VehementlyYours!


End file.
